The stability of platforms, carriers, or bases, including, but not limited to, movable platforms, carriers, or bases, can depend on certain conditions, which may be variable, such as those conditions encountered in uneven or rough terrain. The degree of stability of a platform, carrier, or base can depend, for example, on the amount of load (e.g., weight) on the platform, the center of gravity of the platform when loaded, the type of terrain being traversed (e.g., smooth, rough, or uneven), the slope or angle of the terrain being traversed, and the like. Consequently, a movable platform, carrier, or base that is designed to be stable when traversing smooth terrain may become unstable when traversing rough terrain. Similarly, a platform, carrier, or base that is designed to be stable when having a low center of gravity may become unstable when having a high center of gravity. As a result, configuring a platform, carrier, or base to operate with good stability under all conditions can be difficult.